


The Voicemail

by Doctor_Sigma



Series: Night-time thoughts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Sam's angsty thoughts, Sorry Not Sorry, The Voicemail, Voicemail, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hits play, listening to the words again. The words that he already knows from word to word. </p><p>So why doesn't he just delete it? Why doesn't he just get rid of the hateful words that Dean's voice spills through the phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> A second part to the series! This time, the fake voicemail from season 4. :D
> 
> I wrote this after I finally learned the whole voicemail, so it's been on my phone for a while, and I've written about the voicemail before... But hey! It's always fun to write more about it right? :D

Sam kept the voicemail. Of course he kept it. And he still listens to it from time to time. After the sunset, in his bed. Always when no one can hear him. He presses play, focusing on the words that spill out.

That way, he will get more pain. He will feel the burning in his eyes as he tries tp stop the tears from falling. Feel the shaking of his hands as he holds the old phone. 

That way, he knows he is getting punished for his mistakes. Everything he has done.  
When he wakes up at night to the nightmares of his past, he still listenes to it, never knowing it's fake. Never knowing what was the real message. 

He knows the whole damn messages from the word 'Listen' to the word 'back'. He knows every single change in Dean's voice.

He tries to be strong, because he really did think that Dean was going to kill him that night. He thought that that was it. But Dean didn't and somehow...

Somehow that is even worse. It looks like Dean has forgotten the whole thing. But Sam hasn't. He thinks... He has to repay him, somehow. He owes him everything, for still being here.

_Listen to me you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well I'm giving you a fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do tell me what you think :)


End file.
